


A Letter From the Heart

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo finally decides to confess how he feels to Otto, though he finds it impossible to do in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter From the Heart

Pacing back and forth around the waiting room of Otto Psi’s office, Romeo fidgets nervously with the envelope in his hand, muttering to himself. A small sound gets him to stop, and he realizes he crinkled the envelope slightly. Sighing, he straightens it out. Otto liked things to be neat and tidy, he couldn’t let some wrinkles ruin this.

One of the secretaries eye him suspiciously, looking disproving of his being there. Clearing her throat, she tries to get his attention, though he just ignores her. While the man was almost always friendly, willing to chat with anyone, he couldn’t find it in himself today. That calm, laid back, no care in the word demeanor he always wore was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the doctor was almost a nervous wreck.

Looking up to the clock, he notices that only ten minutes has passed since when he got here. A small sweat starts on his skin, and he sighs again. Tugging anxiously on one of his dreads, he considers leaving. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. He should take Otto’s advice for once, and not bother him while he’s working.

Before he can even step towards the door, one from behind him opens, its click startling Romeo. Snapping around, his breath hitches.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Romeo?” Otto greets him, taking his glasses off for a moment to clean them, then putting them back on his face. Seeing his friend, shaking and acting odd , face red, the doctor frowns. “Is something wrong?”

Concerned, Otto attempts to press his hand against the man’s forehead to check and see if he seemed hot. Ducking away, Romeo shakes his head.

“N-no. I…This…this is for you,” he says, hesitantly holding the envelope out for Otto. The second it’s in Otto’s hand, Romeo steps back. Attempting to grin. “Well, I gotta, like, get going now. Important stuff to do, ya know? Like, uh, watering my plants. Yeah. Like, see ya later.”

Before Otto can even react, Romeo is out the door. Confused, he looks to his secretary, who only shrugs and rolls her eyes.

“He’s probably just high, or something.”

“Mm,” Otto makes a noise of both acknowledgment and agreement, though he’s not sure. In all the years he knew Romeo, he’s never seen the man act anywhere close to that. In fact, it’s been years since he’s even seen the man stress a little. 

Heading towards his office, shutting the door behind him, Otto looks at the envelope. It’s rather boring. The only thing on it is his name, written in black in Romeo’s surprisingly nice handwriting. 

Opening his desk, he takes out an envelope opener, though, for once, part of him wanted to forgo his usual neatness and rip the thing open. Worry was starting to settle in his stomach over his friend’s behavior 

Removing the letter inside, he quickly starts to read through it, eyes scanning for anything important.

It started off normal, that is, normal for Romeo, at least. Something almost philosophical about life and it’s possible meaning, along with questionable metaphors, is probably far from normal for most. It’s almost nonsensical babble that starts giving Otto a minor headache to decipher.

Frowning, Otto finds himself agreeing with his secretary that maybe Romeo was just high. Almost giving up on it, the phrasing of a certain sentence catches his attention again.

[ I don’t think it’s, like, wise to live with secrets, or to keep any desires to oneself. It leaves room for negative feelings to fester up inside someone, and like, then they could spend their entire lives in regret, wondering about what could’ve been if they just, ya know, took, like a chance. It’s, like, super bogus. Even for things as simple as, like, whether or not to try canoeing, which is totally on my bucket list, by the way. ]

A small chuckle escapes Otto, now finding what his hippie friend was writing somewhat endearing, rather than annoying. Though, it quickly dawns on him that this sudden talk of living life to the fullest is somewhat suspicious, even if it’s something Romeo basically preaches. With how he was acting earlier, and with him writing this, rather than saying it, that worry Otto felt quickly comes back, paranoia setting in and getting him to start reading again.

What comes next takes him by surprise.

[ I guess I should, like, get to my point. Basically, what I’m trying to say with all of this is, I like you Otto. You’ve been my best friend forever. When we were younger, I had this big crush on you, but I kinda just kept it to myself, cuz I thought, like, I was just young, hormonal, all that stuff. And it’d just pass. But years later, it still hasn’t went away. And like I said, I don’t want to regret anything by never telling you that I love you. ]

The letter slips out of Otto’s hands, onto the ground. The doctor sits there, mouth slightly agape, completely in shock. A dark red blush slowly starts to take over his face, and his heart is racing. 

Romeo…loved him? That couldn’t be true.

Senses returning to him, he scrambles to pick up the letter, reading that last sentence over and over again until the image of the words on the paper itself is stuck in his head.

Romeo loved him…he didn’t think is was possible. After all these years of having feelings for the purple haired doctor, feelings that he repressed to keep their friendship and work relationship safe, Romeo felt the same way towards him.

Standing so fast that his chair nearly topples over, Otto folds up the letter, placing it securely into one of his coat pockets. Briskly leaving his office, he’s glad his work hours are over. The only thing that mattered to him right now was finding Romeo so he could return his feelings.


End file.
